magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Cadenzavna Eve (Haruna Artist)
Maria Cadenzavna Eve (マリア・カデンツァヴナ・イヴ) is a minor character in Senki Zesshou Symphogear RE. She is the late elder sister of Serena Cadenzavna Eve and past Symphogear User. Maria was the user of the black Gungnir relic, a second version of Gungnir. Profile *'Full Name: '''Maria Cadenzavna Eve (マリア・カデンツァヴナ・イヴ) *'Birthday:' August 7th (''Leo) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 23 *'Traits:' Brave, Confident, Strong-willed *'Family:' Serena Cadenzavna Eve (Younger Sister), Unnamed Parents and Grandmother *'Seiyuu:' Yoko Hikasa Etymology *'Maria' (マリア) - Means the beautiful in Greek and comes from Miriam and Mirjam and the name from Jesus' mom: the virgin Maria. *'Cadenzavna' (カデンツァヴナ) - is a family name which implements Polish grammar, in which female names end in "a" (example: Kowalska, Składowska) and male in "i" (example: Kowalski, Składowski). This comes from the Italian word Cadenza which is a form of music that is usually played or sung solo. *'Eve' (イヴ) - English name originating from Hebrew, meaning "life" or "living one". It is most famously known as the name of the Biblical Eve, the first woman and sinner who caused humanity to be expelled from the Garden of Eden. Appearance Maria has long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessory centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. Her eyes are blue-green. Personality Maria is an energetic woman and a bit mysterious. She's gradually revealed to have a conflicted heart, torn between her determination to complete her mission as a Gear User and her unwillingness to cause others harm. This conflicted nature makes her easily manipulated and vulnerable at times, but at heart Maria is just a kind and sincere girl who simply wants to help and protect everyone she holds dear. Symphogear Powers Activation Chant Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl '' Attacks *'HORIZON†SPEAR''' - Both blades of Maria's lance split open to expand the lance into a large energy cannon, which after a short charging time unleashes a purple energy beam. *'PAINS†THRUST' - Maria rushes forward with her Armed Gear, piercing through her target intensely. *'DEADLY†PILAR' - TBA *'DEATH†RUSH' - Maria sings her Superb Song, before jumping high into the air and attaching her Armed Gear to her left arm, becoming a giant drill, crashing on her target. **The after-effects cause of Maria's Zesshou cause her Armed Gear to burst appear into bits, her along with it and the entire area being covered in many large, continuous explosions. Character Songs Solo *'Violent Spear: Gungnir' *'Dark Oblivion ' Group Trivia *Unlike the AXZ Maria, the RE version was a protagonist from the beginning and was the one to sing her Superb Song and lose her life, rather than Serena like in the cannon version. *Her battle song genre is R&B with rock in the middle. *Maria's attacks are in English and have a dark, negativity-based motif. *She is left-handed. *Maria died at the age of 23, being 10 years older that Serena, thereby making her 26 if she were still alive. *Maria's blood type is AB and she was born on a Friday. Gallery Maria BlackGungnir.png|Maria's black Gungnir Category:Deceased Category:Haruna Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear RE